


Jenson/Sebastian, Uni Students!AU

by prompt_fills



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson notices the kid right away. The petty wallflower is looking so awkward Jenson feels obliged to stride over and hand the poor thing a beer. The kid stares at it, then stares at Jenson.</p><p>  <span class="small"></span><br/><i>For Roisin, who likes this pairing and who wanted to have something written about the Uni Students trope. I gave it a little twist and sprinkled it with bunch of other blink-and-you’ve-missed-it pairings.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenson/Sebastian, Uni Students!AU

Jenson notices the kid right away. The petty wallflower is looking so awkward Jenson feels obliged to stride over and hand the poor thing a beer. The kid stares at it, then stares at Jenson.  
  
“It’s just beer, mate,” Jenson assures and when the kid doesn’t look convinced, Jenson rolls his eyes, pries the beer out of the kids fingers and takes a demonstrative sip. “See? Just beer.” He offers it back and when the kid reaches for it, Jenson covers his hand with his own and holds it in place. “Unless you’re too young to have a drink?”  
  
Shaking his head, the kid flushes scarlet. It’s a marvellous thing to witness; the colour starts spilling to his cheeks first but does not stop there, and Jenson is watching, damn right he is watching now, surprised how little it took.  
  
Jenson grins, letting go of the kid’s hand. “Good,” he purrs. “Then drink and enjoy yourself a bit more. You’re spoiling the party.”  
  
The kid is avoiding his gaze so Jenson rolls his eyes again and leaves the kid be. For now.

  
  
**\- - - - - - -**

  
  
Jenson comes back to check on the kid half an hour later. The kid is still holding onto the beer – Jenson is pretty sure it’s the same one – and looking even more out of his element. Jenson slouches against the wall next to him. “So,” he starts, “who are you here with?” He can’t place the face and he can’t imagine any of his friends dragging the kid over to what Nico affectionately calls their sorority house and not introducing him to Jenson first.  
  
“I was invited,” the kid bristles.  
  
“Okay, cool,” Jenson says slowly, taking in the kid’s foreign accent. “I didn’t say you weren’t.”  
  
“I’m with Kimi.”  
  
Jenson’s mouth goes slack with shock.  
  
“Not like _that_!” The kid hurries to add and Jenson gapes a bit more because he didn’t even consider the kid being with Kimi _like that_ because, because, it’s Kimi. God. “Kimi invited me. I’m new here and he said I need to have more fun.”  
  
Jenson could agree with that. Compared to Kimi, no one is having enough fun. Still. “He talks to you?” Jenson’s tone is incredulous and his voice may be a little higher and okay, Jenson must be tipsy already.  
  
The kid shifts his weight and crosses his arms. “Yeah? I mean, yes, yes he does.”  
  
“Man,” Jenson drawls and holds his hand up for a fist bump. The kid doesn’t get the gesture and after a beat, Jenson lowers his hand. “Um, I mean, it’s Kimi. There were bets on him being mute. Hell, I was still betting three months after he’d arrived. He rooms with Valtteri and has never said a word to him.”  
  
The kid’s brow furrows. “I don’t know what you do wrong. He speaks with me just fine.”  
  
“Weird. But it does explain how are you here if I don’t know you.”  
  
“I can go away.” The kids peels himself off the wall and Jenson quickly grabs his shoulder.  
  
“That was me asking your name, not me kicking you out.” He has to remind himself to let go of the shoulder.  
  
“Ah. Okay. Um. Sebastian.” The kid half turns back and looks so damn unsure Jenson has to smile.  
  
“So, Sebastian,” Jenson repeats, purposefully messing the pronunciation a little bit. The kid’s eyes narrow but he doesn’t correct Jenson. “What did you bring me?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“My present, what did you get me?” Jenson watches Sebastian’s eyes widen. “I know you’re new but it _is_ a birthday party,” he presses. “My birthday party.”  
  
“I didn’t, I, I mean,” the kid splutters. “Kimi didn’t say anything!”  
  
“Ha! So he doesn’t talk to you that much.”  
  
“He does, it’s just...”  
  
“That he really doesn’t care about these things?” Jenson offers. “I’m not even sure where he’s from, let alone when is _his_ birthday.” He brings his arm up again and pats Sebastian’s shoulder. He can’t stop the small causal touches. It makes Sebastian flustered.  
  
“He’s from near Helsinki, I think. And it was back in October,” Sebastian supplies. “He hasn’t got you anything either, right?”  
  
Jenson tilts his head to one side, “How long have you known the man?”  
  
“Uh, I think last Monday? His dorm is across mine only I did not know that and I was walking around in circles and I couldn’t find it, so he helped me and turns out I live across the hall.”  
  
“Kimi. Helped you. A stranger.”  
  
Sebastian shrugs. “I asked nicely.”  
  
Jenson’s sure the kid’s being sarcastic. It does funny things to his stomach. “So, Erasmus?”  
  
Sebastian nods. “I’m here to improve my English.”  
  
Jenson laughs. “We’re _not_ discussing your English.”  
  
“Uh. Okay.”  
  
“This is not an interrogation, mate. You just go and mingle. Have some fun. Make Kimi not regret ever talking to you.”  
  
“Ha, ha,” the kid says.  
  
Jenson pokes him in his ribs and sashays away, having spotted Nico across the room.

  
  
**\- - - - - - -**

  
  
Nico is drunk and sentimental and Jenson regrets coming within an arm’s reach. Now he has Nico telling the same old story about his holiday hook-up that got old two days into the trimester, sniffing and looking uncomfortably close to tears.  
  
Jenson is a good mate, so he dumps Nico on Daniil. No one has ever seen Daniil drunk though everyone has seen Daniil drink. People have tried numerous times to rouse a drinking match between him and Kimi but Daniil always refuses to participate.  
  
“Take care of him, will you?”  
  
Daniil sighs but sneaks one arm around Nico’s waist to help him stand upright. “I think we’ll go back to our dorms, anyway.”  
  
“You’re the best.”  
  
“Next year, I’m asking them for different roommate,” Daniil says. “Someone nice like Daniel or Hulk.”  
  
“You could end up with Pastor,” Jenson smirks.  
  
Daniil stops trying to manoeuvre Nico around the couch and looks up at Jenson. “You make a strong argument here.”  
  
“Whyyy is everyone tryyying to get rid of meee?” Nico whines. He tries to push Daniil away and nearly topples over. Daniil catches him again but now Nico is looking all green around the edges so Jenson beats a hasty retreat.  
  
He’ll send Daniel along their way if he bumps into him.  
  
Jenson heads back upstairs and finds Lewis strumming away on his guitar, showing off. He has gathered a small crowd and Jenson elbows someone out of his way to sit down on the floor close to Lewis. Someone tosses him a beer and Jenson takes long gulps when he’s not joining in the singing.  
  
Eventually, Lewis runs out of songs and passes the guitar along. The music gets progressively worse and someone starts passing around weed, which is Jenson’s clue to leave. Plausible deniability and all.  
  
“I could go for a bit of air,” Jenson tells Lewis, who nods and follows Jenson down the stairs and out of the house. They open the door leading to the porch and run into Massa and his boy, taking some private time from the party.  
  
Jenson gets dragged into quickly escalating debate that eventually turns into an argument and results in Lewis holding Massa in a chokehold. Rob tries to intervene, only succeeding in getting whacked by Massa’s flailing arm.  
  
Jenson pulls himself up on the narrow handrail and watches them for a while, wondering if they will ever grow up. Rob receives another hit for his trouble and shoots Jenson a pleading look.  
  
“He’s turning blue,” Jenson remarks, loud enough for Lewis to hear.  
  
Lewis lets go of Massa and Rob quickly grabs the Brazilian’s hands before he can get it into his head to launch himself at Lewis again. They quickly disappear down the porch and into the night.  
  
“Who invited them, anyway,” Lewis grumbles, watching after them. “They’re not even part of the club.”  
  
“Rob had been, though. And I’m not, either.”  
  
“Not anymore,” Lewis smiles, then he pokes Jenson hard enough to nearly make him loose his balance. “Man, you’re old.”  
  
“Ancient,” Jenson sighs.  
  
“About to have your very first lecture here at the Uni,” Lewis taunts.  
  
“Oh fuck off.”  
  
They stay outside until Lewis starts complaining that his hands are getting frozen to the rails.

  
  
**\- - - - - - -**

  
  
Back inside, the party is slowly winding down.  
  
“Hey,” Sebastian smiles broadly when he sees Jenson, struggling to get up from the couch in the lounge, “you came back!”  
  
“I did,” Jenson agrees, smiling, watching the younger boy sway.  
  
Lewis raises his eyebrow and clasps Jenson’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it,” he says. “Find me in my room if you need anything.” Lewis jerks his head back down the hall to where Jenson vaguely remembers are the third year’s rooms.  
  
“Thanks,” Jenson grins. Lewis waggles his eyebrows and Sebastian keeps staring at them with a blissed-out smile on his face. Jenson guesses Sebastian caught up with Kimi, after all. Sebastian is definitely not returning to his dorms tonight. He could stay in the house, though. There are plenty empty rooms where he could sleep over.  
  
“C’mon,” Jenson huffs, trying to wrestle Sebastian on his feet and to the opposite side of the hallway than Lewis went.  
  
Sebastian giggles into his shoulder and Jenson closes his eyes and starts counting. He gets to three, then Sebastian nuzzles his nose into Jenson’s neck and Jenson – Jenson just can’t, damn it.  
  
He drops Sebastian on the couch, throws a blanket over him and because he is a fucking saint, he walks away.  
  
He has tomorrow’s first lecture to worry about.

  
  
**\- - - - - - -**

  
  
Jenson is not nervous which is a bit surprising. He takes a moment before he enters the auditorium but his hands aren’t shaking, his heart isn’t picking up speed and when he pulls the door open and the murmur of the students dies down, Jenson finds his voice isn’t shaking either. He grins.  
  
A group of girls in the back row giggle.  
  
He starts talking about the boring general stuff at first before moving on to his actual talk. A brief outline of the course, his requirements for passing it, then right into  the theory of natural morphology. Everything goes well. Jenson has this under control.  
  
He keeps looking into the crowd, pleased to notice some students paying attention to him.  
  
Then, suddenly, he registers the set of glaring blue eyes watching him intently from the back of the classroom. Sebastian. Jenson’s voice falters and he loses his train of thoughts.  
  
Sebastian smirks and lowers his head. He is pretending to be taking notes and Jenson is still staring and now more and more students are looking up at him, surprised by the sudden silence.  
  
Jenson doesn’t remember how he finishes his first lecture.  
  
When he can finally dismiss the class, the students hurry past him and the classroom remains empty. Sebastian doesn’t stay behind. And why should he? He probably has other classes to attend, Jenson reasons with himself.  
  
He locks the classroom and when he turns, Sebastian is there, slouched against the wall, pretty much in the same position as when Jenson first met him.  
  
“Hi,” he says uncertainly.  
  
“Hello, professor,” Sebastian drawls.  
  
Jenson manages not to wince. “Sorry.”  
  
Sebastian levels him with a sharp look.  
  
“Not a professor,” Jenson offers.  
  
“So when you said you’re a postgrad student...”  
  
“I’m studying to get a doctorate, yeah. It’s a fun job.”  
  
With a snort, Sebastian stands up straight. “I can’t believe they let people like you teach.”  
  
“Excuse you, I’m awesome.”  
  
“You sure are.”  
  
“So, what do you remember from the lecture?” Jenson asks, fighting hard to keep his tone stern.  
  
Sebastian stops glaring and his eyes turn mischievous. “This means I’ll pass the class, right?”  
  
“Don’t push it, squirt.”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes widen in mock innocence. “I’m sorry,” he drawls. “Will you assign me extra homework?”

  
  
**\- - - - - - -**

  
  
All things considered, the day isn’t a disaster. Jenson is  slurping his tea in his office – it has his name on the door an all – and enjoying a moment of peace, when the door swing open.  
  
Jenson is just hanging out, minding his own business, definitely not avoiding anyone at all. Even if he was, it wouldn’t have worked because Kimi walks in and he is looking straight at Jenson and okay, that is a bit scary. And then Jenson can see everything unfold in slow motion – Kimi opens his mouth and Jenson has a very short lived moment of triumph when he realises that yes, Kimi is going to _speak_ to him. Jenson has a reply ready at hand for this special moment, damn right he does. It’s on the very tip of his tongue, _Oh! It speaks!_ , but he doesn’t get to use it. Because the words that leave Kimi’s mouth manage to throw Jenson completely off balance.  
  
“So. You and Seb.”  
  
The words are like a crack of whip and Jenson waits for the follow up but nothing comes. That’s just it, Kimi’s icy stare and the implication of his statement hanging suppressed in the air between them. Jenson gulps but he refuses to fidget. “Uh.”  
  
Kimi folds his arms and leans back against the nearby bookshelf of Andalusian Literature. Behind him, there is display of weapons on the wall; from a navaja knife to a long wooden spear.  
  
“Yes…?” Jenson tries.  
  
“Hn,” the Finn replies, his gaze steady, unblinking. Jenson deals with the scrutiny, until, finally, Kimi nods to himself. “Good. Be good.” Then he walks out, leaving the door open.  
  
“Oh, hey, yeah, good talk,” Jenson mutters when he can no longer see Kimi’s backs.  
  
“Good, very good,” Lewis cackles from the doorway, a stack of papers in his arms.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh sorry. I can see you’re busy,” Lewis points with his thumb at Jenson’s tea. “I wanted to talk to Alonso about that assignment he gave us. It’s nuts.”  
  
“For the Spanish classes?”  
  
“Uh-umm. I can see he’s not here. What happened to keeping his office hours?”  
  
Jenson smirks. “Mark has a free period.”  
  
“Ah. Damn it,” Lewis sighs, walking to Jenson’s desk and disposing of his papers. He stretches, then starts popping his fingers. “It’s due in two days.”  
  
“Why don’t you just ask Nico, then?” Jenson asks.  
  
“Remember the last time?” Lewis huffs. “Half my answers were in Italian. And I bet he messed up my essay on purpose.”  
  
Jenson tries and fails to suppress an amused smile. “You can always go to Pastor.”  
  
“Oh ha, ha, ha,” Lewis starts gathering his papers into his arms again. “I’ll just go if you keep being so useful.”  
  
Jenson waits until Lewis reaches the door, then calls out. “Go ask Checo!”  
  
Lewis looks back over his shoulder, brightening. “That’s right! Thanks!”  
  
He elbows the door shut as he goes and Jenson is left to get ready for his next period.

  
  
**\- - - - - - -**

  
  
Jenson is just about to call it a day at half past six in the afternoon, when there is a hesitant knock on the door to his office.  
  
“Come in!” He calls out but the door doesn’t open so with a sigh, Jenson goes to open it himself.  
  
First thing he sees is the generous pile of chocolate curls sagging into a gnache that basically shines with butter. Jenson has to blink to tear his eyes away. Glancing up from the dreamy cake, Jenson is met with Sebastian’s shy look.  
  
Jenson steps aside to let Sebastian with the cake in. “I see you come bearing bribes.”  
  
“Uh. Because I didn’t – at the party. And Kimi said – erm. Never mind. Here!”  
  
Sebastian offers the cake to Jenson, embarrassed. Jenson snatches it from his hands before the gift could be revoked. “It’s perfect,” Jenson murmurs. “Thank you.”  
  
Sebastian relaxes.  
  
“I’m going to cut myself a slice right now. You want, too?”  
  
“No, I’m good,” Sebastian shakes his head.  
  
Jenson proceeds to polish off three slices, then carefully adds the rest of the cake to his bag. “I was just about to leave,” he says, shrugging.  
  
“Sure. Which way are you going?”  
  
Jenson grabs his coat. “We have a common way, I’m going past your dorms,” Jenson lies. “You aren’t staying with a family, are you?”  
  
“No, no. In the dorms.”  
  
Jenson wraps the scarf around his neck, casting Sebastian a sidelong look. “For how long are you staying at the Uni?”  
  
“This semester, and the next.”  
  
It feels like they have an eternity. Jenson grins. “So, you and me. Thursday night. What do you say?”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes sparkle. “Is it a date or a detention?”  
  
Jenson desperately wants to kiss the smug grin off Sebastian’s lips.


End file.
